walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank (Video Game)
Hank is an original character who appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Hank's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Howe's Hardware" Nothing is known about Hank's life after the apocalypse, except that he joined Carver's community, and rose to the status of a guard. "In Harm's Way" Hank is first seen on one of the shelves in Howe's Hardware when Clementine and the cabin and ski lodge survivors are entering the store. Later, he is on the roof talking with Tavia with a walkie-talkie. The next day, he accompanies Tavia to get Rebecca, Sarah, Jane, and Nick (Determinant) to the bathroom, and accompanied Troy to get Clementine, Kenny, and Mike. Later he is seen walking along with Tisha. Later after Clementine turned the P.A. System on, Hank is briefly seen running through the store. If Alvin is saved in "A House Divided", Hank will come up the office and shoot Alvin in the shoulder, but before Alvin could die from the wound, he is able to shoot Hank in the chest killing him instantly. If Alvin isn't saved however, he will go up the office, but can't get in due to Clementine blocking the door with a file cabinet. Hank is not seen on the roof after this, implying that he was killed by walkers but his status is unknown. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Alvin After Clementine turns the speakers up to get the herd's attention, Hank comes in to turn it off but notices Alvin on the desk. He shoots Alvin in the shoulder, but just before Alvin could die from the wound, he shoots Hank in the chest, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hank has killed: *Alvin (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tavia Tavia and Hank are rarely seen interacting, but they are assumed to have a stable relationship. When the two are seen talking over a walkie-talkie, they appear to have a general conversation that isn't solely focused on work, showing they hold a stable relationship. Reggie While not seen interacting, it seems Hank and Reggie have a stable relationship. While talking to Tavia via walkie-talkie, Hank appears too be saddened about his death, and did not think Carver was going to let him back in the main group. William Carver From what interaction Hank and Carver have, Hank appears to be annoyed by Carver. For example, While talking to Tavia about the herd, they are hoping the herd will pass by them. Hank mentions the last herd and how Carver thought that they were ready for it, and he appeared to be annoyed by it. If Carver shoots Alvin in "A House Divided", Hank will mention that he respects Carver for doing so. Tisha Hank and Tisha aren't seen interacting, but it is assumed that they hold a stable relationship. While Clementine is talking to Bonnie, Hank and Tisha are seen walking through the store together, but their relationship is unknown. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"In Harm's Way" Trivia *Hank is the fourth character Sean Ainsworth has voiced, the other three being a Save-Lots Bandit, Macon Resident and a walker. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Antagonists